swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Starfighter Pilot
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: General Units Although almost everyone in the civilized portions of the galaxy can drive an Airspeeder or steer a Vehicle through routine routes, pilots are the true experts. The Starfighter Pilot described here can represent anyone from a fighter pilot, to a ship captain, to a tank commander- as long as a Vehicle needs someone to do some tricky handling, the Starfighter Pilot is the one to do it. As a result, pilots are in high demand, especially for jobs that involve charting unknown territory or flying through hazardous regions. Even the most conservative pilot is accustomed to taking risks and knows how to push their Vehicle to the edge if necessary. Many Starfighter Pilots, especially if they own their own Vehicles, are also capable mechanics and can lend a hand to ensure that their craft is working at its best. Starfighter Pilots are skilled at avoiding trouble and keeping their Vehicles, cargo, and passengers safe from harm. Pilot Encounters When not in their Vehicles, Starfighter Pilots are typically encountered around hangar bays, barracks, repair shops, or cantinas, relaxing before their next mission. If a pilot is part of a unit of some kind, such as a Rebellion squadron or a planetary militia, he has a rank, which comes with duties and a chain of command, and thus must follow orders. Independent Starfighter Pilots pursue their own agendas and could be hired for or persuaded to undertake any number of missions. Pilots who man a spaceship commonly call that vessel home. As a result, most Starfighter Pilots are extremely protective of their Vehicle and are loath to place it in serious risk unless the price is right. Although a pilot might not seem to be much of a threat when not flying their ship, it should be remembered that they can turn the interior of their vessel into a nightmare for intruders- decompressing corridors, turning off the gravity, flooding the engine room with radiation, and the like- all from the safety of the bridge or cockpit. Starfighter Pilots are often accompanied by members of their unit or their ship's crew and can call on them for help if things go wrong. Typical allies inetude the ship's captain, gunner, medic, engineers, or officers (Thugs can be used to represent generic crew). In addition, many Starfighter Pilots own Astromech Droids that help them by plotting astrogation coordinates or monitoring their ship's internal workings. Starfighter Pilot Statistics (CL 5) Medium Nonheroic 4/Scout 4 [[Force Points|'Force Points']]:' 2 'Initiative: '+11; '''Senses: 'Perception: +10 '''Languages: '''Basic Defenses Reflex Defense: 17 (Flat-Footed: 15), Fortitude Defense: 17, Will Defense: 15; Dodge, Mobility, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 35, Damage Threshold: 17 Offense '''Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: Unarmed +5 (1d4+1) Ranged: '''[[Heavy Blaster Pistol|Heavy Blaster Pistol]] +8 (3d8+2) '''Ranged: Weapon System +8 Base Attack Bonus: +6, Grab: '''+8 '''Special Actions: Deep-Space Gambit Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 9, Dexterity 15, Constitution 12, Intelligence 10, Wisdom 12, Charisma 8 'Talents: Acute Senses, Deep-Space Gambit 'Feats: 'Armor Proficiency (Light), Dodge, Mobility, Skill Focus (Pilot), Skill Training (Initiative), Skill Training (Perception), Vehicular Combat, Weapon Proficiency (Heavy Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols) 'Skills: 'Initiative +11, Perception +10 (May reroll, must take second result), Pilot +16 'Possessions: 'Padded Flight Suit (+3 Reflex, +1 Fortitude), Heavy Blaster Pistol, Comlink (Short-Range), Tool Kit, R2-Series Astromech Droid, Vehicle or Starship Category:Variable